Kittypets
Welcome to the soft life of a kittypet. Please see the talk page if you wish to become a kittypet. Just remember, the Clans reject the soft life of a kittypet. It is also on this page that you are allowed to use twoleg names and terms. Owned by Destiny Calling. 4pinkbear monitors this page. She will allow you to join this clan. Another user who is qualified to let you in is Elorisa. List of Kittypets Flick Fluffy silver grey tom, blue eyes, brother to Miley. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling Owners: Lives with Marie, Harrie and their twin daughters, Kay and Nani. James Handsome, fluffy, slightly muscular, pure black tom with a white flash on his forehead, fur that always sticks up in the back, a tattered, dark blue collar, and big, bright blue eyes with slightly lighter rings around them. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Owners: Lives with Thestral, another cat, Esme, Tiberius, their son Serverus, and their daughter, Lily, in a small cottage near SparkClan's forest, in a village called Silverus's Hollow. Fluffy Black tom kit with white paws like booties. Apprentice in clan terms. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. Owners: Lives with Jay, Karaline and their children, Joanie, JayJunior and Hollie in a cottage near Rockpile. Zoey Black she-cat with eyes that shift from pink to blue at will. Wears a diamond choker with a bell and a crystal heart hanging from it. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Owners: Jane and Thomas, with their kids Anna and Jake. Very rich Twolegs that live near Flick's twolegs. Thestral Strikingly beautiful, elegant, long-furred, very dark gray she-cat with slightly lighter wing-like tufts of scaley fur on her back, lighter paws, darker rings around her eyes, a thin, light blue, ribbon collar with a small light blue dagger charm on it, and pale, blind, pupiless, scarred, leaf-green eyes. Owners: Lives with James, another cat, Esme, Tiberius, their son Serverus, and their daughter, Lily, in a small cottage near SparkClan's forest, in a village called Silverus's Hollow. Was adopted by her twolegs Thomas'' Handsome, sleek-furred, silky-furred, long-legged black tom with a white muzzle, chest, underbelly, front paws, and hind legs, black patch on his muzzle, an orange collar, and amber-green eyes. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Owners: Lives with another kittypet, Carrie, along with twolegs Randall and Gina and their children, triplet daughters Sage, Hermione, and Faith and twin sons Harry and Ron. Their house is in a small suburb near SpottedClan's river. Carrie'' Pretty, slender, long-furred brown she-cat with a silver chest, muzzle, underbelly, paws, tail tip, and ears, black-and-white smudges, a pink collar, one red-pink eye, and one brown eye. Roleplayed by Dove.'' Owners: Lives with another kittypet, Thomas, with twolegs Randall and Gina, along with their children, triplet daughters Sage, Hermione, and Faith and twin sons Harry and Ron. Their house is in a small suburb near SpottedClan and CliffClan's river. Shadowpaw Gentle, fun loving white she-cat with pale grey patches, black legs, tail-tip, and ear-tips, a small, purple collar with an amethyst dangling from it, and wise, knowing dark purple eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Formerly of DuskClan, taken from her home by force. Owners: Lives with Nexus and Sky, and their children, who are all 11 and triplets, Feliciti, Megan, and Haliegh. Roleplay Section Current Events: *Flick mourning his sister's disappearance. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. And, please jump down two places after a post and type ----. Flick mourning Miley's disappearance (BC Flick) Zoey opened one eye. She was in her owner's backyard, where there were tons of trees and sunlit spots. She always loved being outside when it was sunny. Leaping onto the fence, she saw Flick in his backyard. His head was down, and his tail drooped. "Hey, Flick!" Zoey called, startling the silver tom. "What now, Zoey?" he groaned. "What's wrong?" Zoey asked. "Miley's gone," Flick answered. Zoey frowned, her blue eyes turning pink. Leaping into Flick's backyard, she swept her tail down Flick's flank. "Do you know where she is?" the black she-cat meowed. "N-No," Flick answered. Zoey sighed. "Then we have to start looking for her," she decided. Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 23:28, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thestral and James both lept onto the fence where Flick and Zoey were sitting. "What's wrong?" Thestral mewed worriedly, licking her paw. Demyx; The Melodious Nocturne 23:36, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Miley's missing," Zoey informed with a flick of her tail. "That's terrible!" James commented. "Well, I say we go out and look for her," Zoey decided. The three kittypets around her were nervous about that. Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 13:03, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Shadowpaw looked up with wonder. She knew Miley! Springing to her paws, she lept up onto the fence. "Guys! I know where Miley is!" She squealed. Zoey and Flick looked at her with hope. "I was once a Clan Cat! They won't dare hurt me or any of my friends! In fact, I know that Miley is warm and safe!" Christmasheart 13:34, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC, and I forgot on my last post to add BC, sorry) "She's safe!" Flick gasped. "Thank goodness you were a Clan cat!" Zoey purred. Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 13:39, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thestral purred, and James's whiskers twitched. "That's good." he mewed. Demyx; The Melodious Nocturne 20:47, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "Okay, then, where is your Clan?" Zoey asked, tipping her head to one side. "Follow me!" Shadowpaw mewed. She was about to leap off, when Flick meowed, "Wait." Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 22:29, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- James licked one of his paws. "I want to see your Clan too." Thestrel scoffed indignatly. "You don't want to live out there. Living wild is how I lost my vision." she said, looking away. Demyx; The Melodious Nocturne 22:37, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. Also, Elorisa, 4pinkbear, what should the kittypets have to do to find Miley?) "I know, Thestrel, but we have to find Miley! If you had a brother or sister and lost her, you'd want to find them, too!" Zoey reminded. "And how could I? I'm blind, you witless she-cat," Thestrel spat. Zoey sighed. "Flick, how about you?" she meowed. Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 22:51, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (She lives over by DawnClan.) James stood up. "I'll go with you." he mewed brightly, green eyes glowing. "It sounds exiting." Demyx; The Melodious Nocturne 22:54, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Thanks everyone for getting this started. We'll move onto something else later. But, right now, LET'S GO FIND MILEY! ...Who I own, just to let everyone know...) Suddenly, Fluffy jumped up onto his fence, hearing the commotion. "What's with all the racket?" he hissed. "Don't any of you fleabrains know that kittens as young as me need all the sleep they can get?" Sexy PantyGothic Stocking 23:05, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Lol, Fluffy. I've always wanted to see a cat named Fluffy) "We're going to find Miley. You want to come with?" Zoey asked. Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 23:14, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- James snorted. "We're discussing how we're going to find Miley. Or, do you want her to end up like Thestrel? Scarred, blinded, and scared. No offense intended." he said to soothe the fuming dark gray she-cat. Demyx; The Melodious Nocturne 23:13, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "I'm sure she won't end up like Thestrel!" Zoey answered fiercely. "I hope that was a compliment," Thestrel meowed, irritably. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 14:18, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- James's eye widened. "It was just a thought, it's not probable, but it could happen." Thestrel glared at him again. Demyx; The Melodious Nocturne 23:47, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey sighed. "Fluffy, are you coming or not?" she meowed. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 00:00, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Fluffy shook his head. Shadowpaw leaped to her paws. "Okay, then. C'mon guys!" She jumped off the fence and darted into the forest, Zoey right behind her. She peeked her head out. "Are you coming or what?" Some cats came. Fluffy hesitated for a second and then followed them. "If it's worth it..." He mumbled. The cats all raced into the dark woods... The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 17:47, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- James and Thestrel lept from the fence. "Don't leave without us!" James mewed. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 18:13, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Can Hikari of the Organization Loners meet Zoey and the kittypets? BC) Zoey had to steer every few seconds to avoid colliding with a tree. She knew Fluffy was following them, so the moment the group slowed down, she whipped around and faced Fluffy. The tom yelped in surprise. "What are you doing?" Zoey questioned. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 18:18, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sure, I wanted Riku to meet them too, his father knew Thestrel.) James was carefully guiding Thestrel with his tail, making sure the slender blind she-cat didn't bump into any trees or junk like that. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 18:31, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey watched as James and Thestrel came towards them. She greeted them with a nod. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 18:42, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Where too next?" James mewed, flicking his long black tail. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 18:44, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey opened her mouth, trying to draw in scents. A very faint scent of Miley was still here. "I can scent her, but it's really faint," Zoey admitted. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 18:48, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thestrel, who had a great nose because she was blind, sniffed the air. Miley's scent drifted towards her on a breeze, but it was very faint. "Zoey's right." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 18:51, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll climb up a tree to try to get a better vantage point. Maybe Miley's going up the mountains?" Zoey suggested, gesturing with her tail towards the mountains. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 18:54, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thestel nodded. "Want me to come with you? Becuase I lost my sight, my other senses have become much stronger." Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 19:01, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Zoey nodded, and led the she-cat up the tree. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 19:03, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flick looked at the large group of cats. He sighed. He couldn't believe how helpful they were being. They were out here, away from thier homes for the first time, just to help him find his missing sister. Even the ill-tempered Fluffy was helping! Suddenly, he perked up, finding a familiar scent. I don't belive in coincidence or luck I believe in Destiny 19:07, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thestrel sniffed the air cautiously, and a familiar scent caught her attention. "I can smell Miley!" she said happily. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 19:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Well, I was in the middle of posting when Destiny posted.... I am introducing Lixinia's sister, Lily in the post. Also, will Miley come back to live as a kittypet?) Shadowpaw flicked her tail. "Of course, but she doesn't live here." She sniffed the air. Fresh scent! She turned to her friends. "Follow me!" She hurried over towards the smell. No life here. "Hmm... What are you doing here?" Something hissed. A fluffy white she-cat with cold, stone-like blue eyes stepped out of the undergrowth. Another cat stepped out. "Lily, I believe these are Kittypets." The other cat, a tom, meowed. "Riku! They are tresspassing on Organization territory!" She hissed, glaring at Shadowpaw. "I am Shadowpaw, formerly of DuskClan. Now forced to live in the Kittypet ways. We are here looking for our lost friend, Miley." Shadowpaw meowed surprisingly calmly. A third cat stepped out. "Lily, get back to camp! These are nice GUESTS, not enemies." "But Lixinia-" "Lily!" Lily angrily lowered her head and padded away. "Sorry about Lily. Hi! I'm Lixinia, member of the Organization. I here you are looking for Miley? You have come to the right place. Riku, you can go back to camp. I know where to help them find Miley." The pale gray she-cat mewed in a pleased manner. Riku nodded and headed towards where Lily left. ... Lixinia led them right near the edge of the DuskClan border. "See this border? Go straight ahead. That's where Miley lives." "Where exactly?" Flick meowed. "She lives in a hollow tree in DawnClan territory. She barely ever leaves it. Lots of mice like the spot, so she always has lots of fresh prey. She leaves mice for DawnClan, and they know it's her. She knows she can't have all their prey." Lixinia mewed. Flick gasped. "She eats mice? I haven't a mouse for a long time!" Flick meowed with shock. He licked his lips. Lixinia then turned and left right as dark clouds covered the moon. Light rain began to fall, and the sounds of cries of pain and wails of loss sounded in the distance. "Hurry!" Flick meowed with worry, and the group of cats dashed into DawnClan territory. Yet, they didn't know that a TawnyClan spy was watching them... The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 19:11, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Well, I was trying to post as well. Don't worry, 4pinkbear, I rarely get mad) "Not only that, but I can smell a huge group of cats. They must be one of those groups of wild cats!" Zoey meowed in surprise. I'm Still Phoenixfeather13! 19:14, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (That's not now Riku acts...) Thestrel looked at Shadowpaw from the tree, blind green eyes wide with confusion. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 19:16, January 16, 2011 (UTC)